


Sleep Deprived (PART 1)

by WritingWhatIWant



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I am SO excited about being about to post on here now wow, I've only just started the game a few days ago & am already so into it, Oop, Realistic, chapter 1 ish, first days in devildom, i am honoured, i think, just like a drop of angst, mainly fluff, thank you for taking the time to read my writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWhatIWant/pseuds/WritingWhatIWant
Summary: MC (Raquel) has only been at Devildom for a few days, but is too scared too fall asleep, mainly thanks to some comments Lucifer made on the first day, watch how she deals with that as well as the demon who's meant to be taking care of her //Mammon//
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Raquel is obviously shocked & pretty scared being in the Devildom for the first time & being subjected to staying there for so long. She has her own room but after so many comments of humans being lesser than demons & threats for being eaten, she found herself jumpy.

Lucifer is mainly to blame for this as she hadn’t thought of demons outside of RAD until he mentioned it. It just made the possibilities expand further. 

So classes had just finished, it was gonna be time for dinner soon & everyone was free to do what they wanted before then. Everyone went off in various directions, Beel straight to the kitchen, Mammon boosted about going to buy something new. Raquel… Raquel found herself looking around curiously but at the same time scared, that’s when Asmo popped up & offered her a tour. She was a little unsure as she didn’t want to be alone with anyone, especially not this dude necessarily knowing what his avatar was, at the same time, she wanted a tour, she wanted to get to know what was around her. She nodded shyly, “just for 5 minutes”, she said. He looked a little surprised then smiled sweetly, “Oh sure! Though there’s a lot to see at RAD, maybe just the bedrooms then?”, he teased watching for her reaction. She understood the implication right away & went wide-eyed looking away & silently telling herself to get her mind out of the gutter. He laughed, “I’ll show you that another time, the first floor then, that ought to be a good place to start.” He began walking forward & explaining just what was around them. Throughout the tour Raquel found herself entranced by his explanations, but still a little too frightened by it all to interrupt. It was only when he said, “Now If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me.”, that she put up her hand next to her face, looking at him for permission to speak, she wanted to be respectful of course. “Where’s my room? .. also thank you for all of this! It’s been really nice hearing about where I am & where I’ll be staying for the time being.” He replied, “Oh it’s no problem! I wanted to get to know you a little better too,” She thought to herself, ‘but I haven’t said very much’, & he continued, “you’ve been quiet but I can tell this is all very new to you & the more we know the less we fear right? & we don’t want fear, that can lead to unhealthy skin!” He said holding up a finger to make a point. She smiled & nodded “Mm! Yeah, that’s true. Thank you again.”. They continued the tour until they reached Raquel’s room. Asmo explaining different surface level things on the way, Raquel was mostly listening, she didn’t feel completely comfortable but she found herself gaining strength in the knowledge that was being presented, she did believe him. She thanked him again & waved as he left her, “Dinner is in half an hour by the way, & you might want to get there early or Beel will most definitely eat your portion. Bye~~!”. She gave a confused expression, then recalling who that must’ve been (the dude talking about food constantly), she made a mental note. Raquel set an alarm on her D.D.D. for 20 minutes, she’d be there 10 minutes early, that should be enough. She looked around her room… it looked foreign but still somehow a place of resting. There was so much foliage, which she later found herself at night wondering if it was too alive in this world. There were fairy lights, which we a little different, they seemed to be like little magic light orbs but they were definitely intentional. The bed was fairly huge for her petite size, it looked plush too. She continued to scan the room before even setting her things on the floor, she was so unsure. 

She managed to set her things down on a chair after examining it thoroughly & continued to look around the room. & as twenty minutes had passed she was startled by her D.D.D. alarm for dinner, “Ah!” she exclaimed, then she gave a comforting sigh, ‘at least this was similar to something from home, something she knew’ & promptly turned it off, checking her appearance for a moment then heading out of the room to find the dinning room, it’s location was mentioned so she just walked there slowly, arms crossed somewhat defensively & looking around at everything, from the strange monster portrait paintings to the elaborate details of the furnishings. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner she was about to head to her room, a safe haven for now when she spotted Lucifer & decided to ask some questions. It seemed apparent that he was the most trusted one in a way, since he was the president of what set up this exchange in the first place. …. “Um! Luci-fer… can I ask you a few questions please?” She went up to him, about to grab his coat for his attention but holding back, only to watch his expression as he acknowledged her presence. He nodded his head slightly, “Surely, however if it’s more than one thing, I suggest you ask the demon I assigned to you, Mammon”. She hesitated, it was more than one but she wanted to ask someone she was sure of. Mammon so far has just been brushing her off claiming how great he is, though admittedly that only happened once as he just hasn’t been around after that (which he was suppose to be, she imagined). She thought about the thing she wanted answered for sure & asked, “Um, you were the one that mentioned danger about being here… is my room safe? Like maybe there’s a spell on it or something so that demons won’t enter or..?”. He chuckled lightly, “it’s safe as a room can be in Devildom” She slightly panicked what the hell does that mean?! He continued, “You’ll be sharing this home with myself & my brothers. I’m in charge of them, so they’ll be nothing to worry about. Now if that’s all I’ll be taking my leave as Diavolo needs me. You can email me to set up a meeting another time if you’d like.” He smiled & turned away, walking off to do that she assumed. She sighed deeply & shakily, that, that didn’t help much, she had almost regretted asking him as she was still scared but just knowing the demons were under command might help soothe her nerves a little…eventually. She walked to her room, her head drooping & peaked at her D.D.D. maybe she could message a few of them & make a plan to figure what was really happening. 

She started off with Mam, he was probably less likely to answer seeing how rebellious he was towards Luc about taking care of her, but it was worth a shot. She typed away, “Hey Mammon, it’s Raquel… the human. Could we meet somewhere, I wanted to ask you a few questions. It’d be a great help, thank you”, & sent! Thankfully her communications skills had improved over time back home. Next she was gonna set up that meeting with Luc, “Hi Lucifer, I’d like to set up a meeting with you sometime tomorrow to discuss my living arrangements & some general concerns.”, sent. Hopefully this was a proper way to speak in this world. 

She went to test out her bed, poking it delicately to see that it was a normal bed, she took a big deep sigh, “I don’t even know what time people usually go to bed around here, if they have to wake up during the night or what time I’m meant to wake up…” she continued to herself in a whisper, “I’m scared to go to sleep.” 

Just then her D.D.D. pinged, she checked, & Mammon’s name popped up, though the message was less than helpful. “Yeah of course you’d need my awesome help, but who said it’d come for free? It’s gonna cost you, human.”. She let out another deep sigh & ignored it, locking her phone & setting the phone down, ‘I guess I’ll wait on that meeting with Luc then’, she thought to herself. She cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, slowly gliding her hand to feel the fabric, ‘it’ll be okay, I’ll work it out somehow’, she touched the pillows & felt how soft they were, luxurious even. Soon her body felt especially tired, it was catching up to her, all this travel & new adventures, she leaned down & was soon laying in this ridiculously soft bed. Her body melted but her mind was still running with worry, ‘I don’t even know where my things are, what if I need medicine or something? What if I get hurt? What will I do?’ Her mind started to race. Soon she found herself clutching the pillow terribly, tears welling up in her eyes, ‘it has been a lot to take in hasn’t it?’, she dug her head into the pillow for a moment, ‘but it’s not like much help has been offered’. Ping! Her D.D.D. went off again, she peaked from under the pillow for a moment, debating on even looking at it. It was Mammon again, she wondered, ‘was it just a reminder that he texted or did he have something more to say’, & her hands already had the phone in hand, from Mammon it read, “Oi! You’re not going to ignore me that’s for sure. What do you want huh?! If you don’t answer, I’m coming to get you.” She furrowed her brows, ‘is that a threat?’. She whined, ‘Somehow I wouldn’t mind some company now’, was her second thought. “Hmmm now what to say…”. She thought for a moment, then typed, “I wanted to talk… are you busy?” & sent, “I’ll start there”, she said to herself looking at her message & she quickly saw the 3 dots to indicate someone typing, “oh they have that here too…wait that was really fast”, she suddenly felt more nervous. Ping! “I’m soooo busy, like I would have time for a human, why don’t you ask someone else?”. She gave a pained expression before declaring, “Ugh. Okay no I’m not gonna fall here”, she began to type, “Mammon, you said it yourself, you’re the greatest so why not talk to the best.” She stared intently at the phone now. “I wonder if that’ll work”. A few seconds more & Ping! She smiled, “Damn right! Well if you put it like that, but no more than a minute, I’ll call you now.”

<<< Head over to chapter 2 for the rest, the sleep deprivation part & a little bit of mammon fluff with a drop of angst from MC >>>


	2. Sleep Deprived (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~

A few days had passed since Raquel had arrived, & the others started to notice her growing undereye circles & clumsiness, “are humans always this discoordinated?” Satan chimed in to Asmo, who noticed her bags the first morning after. “I don’t think so, I believe she’s been missing out on some important beauty sleep really.”, Asmo voiced gesturing as he does. It was true, she hadn’t slept since she got here & somehow the drive to fix that problem wasn’t getting better.

Raquel had at this point had accidently slammed her head into the table at dinner & began sleeping in her arms. Everyone around her was pretty shocked but she felt safe in knowing no one would try anything while she was around a group of people like at the dinner table & it seems the exhaustion overcame her. “Woah! What the hell is wrong with her?!”, exclaimed Mammon. Satan shook his head & Asmo spoke first, tilting his head at Mammon, “She hasn’t slept in days, you were too stupid to notice huh?” He smiled, Mammon was about to react when it was Lucifer who commanded next, “You couldn’t do one task Mammon?” He looked visibly annoyed, “What’s Diavolo going to think if he sees the exchange in this state.”. Meanwhile Raquel was sound asleep, allowing the voices to lull her in knowing they were still there, it was probably the quiet that scared her more. “What’s it my problem huh!? She can’t take care of herself?!?”, Levi rolled his eyes & went back to his handheld game, mumbling “scumbag”, then Satan spoke, “Mammon, she’s in a new world & was transferred here without any warning, do you know what demons are to humans?”, he gestured waving his hand. Mammon starred at him for a few seconds before responding, “& why’s that my problem?”. Raquel began to snore lightly, “Well at least she’s getting some sleep now”, said Levi, not looking up from his game. Lucifer pressed, “How has she been doing in her classes?”, Mammon barked back, “The hell if I know, classes are boring as usual.” Lucifer glared at him but it was Beel who spoke, “She’s been sleeping there too or at least resting her head, it’s hard to hide behind her to sneak in snacks.”. Satan spoke next, “Beel we know you’re always eating, is there any use in hiding it?”, & Beel replied, “Yeah but Lucifer doesn’t like me bringing in my usual meals, he says it’s a bad example”, Lucifer just glanced at them then went back to Mammon, “If she is doing poorly in her classes, that’s on you Mammon. I won’t repeat myself; the human is your responsibility & you will face the consequences if she doesn’t pass this year.” There was a great sternness in his voice, Mammon didn’t dare argue but the silence that followed woke up Raquel & she began to stir. “Good morning beautiful~! Rise & shine~” Asmo smiled & she smiled closed eyed back, & began to stretch, “good morning, sorry must’ve dozed off”, Levi mumbled, “that’s a interesting way of saying aggressively fell asleep during a meal” clicking away at his handheld, Raquel was so tired she didn’t even register what he said. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Mammon grabbed Raquel by the collar & dragged her off, Raquel not knowing much & being still very scared of demons let out a yelp, “H-h-hey! Where’re you taking me?” She sounded like she was ready to cry & Mam stopped in his tracks, but still yanked her up roughly to his level to speak to her, “we’re going to sleep, you’re falling asleep at the table & now everyone’s on my ass for some reason.”. The look of terror on her face, she didn’t want to argue though, she was still tired & scared, but her body reacted nonetheless. She bit her lip as it began to tremble & the tears in her eyes began to fall, though she didn’t make a peep. Mammon may be constantly called an idiot by his brothers but he’s not blind. He dropped her & she landed on her feet still looking up at him. He continued, “W-What is it?! You’re going to bed, I’m gonna bring you there & you can sleep. Why haven’t you been sleeping all this time anyways?”. She took a deep slow breathe in attempts to calm herself but it is what it is, she was exhausted & dealing with so much at once, it was difficult & near impossible not to burst. She crouched on the ground, sitting with her back against the wall, maybe her body’s protest more than her own, but she spoke, “I-It’s been really difficult, Lucifer scared me the first day & I thought you c-could help but you turned away every time I asked & I didn’t want to bother you or anything, but… I’m really scared of being here & I’m scared if I sleep..” she didn’t finish but the words had poured out of her. Was it possible for demons to feel guilty, there’s no way he was feeling guilty right? Mammon wondered about this as he felt a pang in his chest at hearing it all, “Ugh, okay. I get it, I’ll listen to what you have to say before turning you away next time. But you should’ve insisted more, how was I ‘suppose to know it was this important, huh?!” He paused for a second watching her then continued speaking, “Lucifer scared you too huh? Yeah he is scary sometimes I guess… not that I’m scared of him..! Listen okay, I’ll stay outside your room while you sleep tonight okay? But it’s only for one day, don’t get use to it. Then you’re on your own.” 

She looked up at him & saw some hope in it, he felt something, that was progress, knowing demons had feelings too, gave her a tiny piece of ease. She got up & walked quietly behind him, Mammon now letting her walk on her own, her sleeve was covering her mouth & she watched him as they went. They reached the girl’s room & she paused, speaking again, “you know, what would make me more at ease would be getting to know the world I’m in a little better, getting to know the people around me, like yourself. You’re gonna guard my room but I don’t know anything about you Mammon. How can I trust you so easily” Her sleeve was still covering her mouth & she was looking up at him curiously with tired eyes. Mammon lifted a brow at her, “hey! you’re getting a little picky, ya know?” She walked into her room as he opened the door, going in first, “you’re the avatar of greed right? Does that translate into your personality? Are the others like their sins too?” He furrowed his brows at that last comment, “sins?”, “Oh, I’m sorry is that offensive here? In my world, the titles you guys have are considered big sins, but I also don’t know what’s appropriate around here to say either.”, she began adjusting her bed, the pillows & such as they’d be sprawled for protection for the last few days & Mammon spoke again, “ It’s not offensive, just a little weird to put it like that. The others are like there titles yeah, have you seen Beel.”. Raquel thought to herself, ‘He avoided my question about himself but that tells me enough, Greed huh?’, she smiled lightly at him, “okay, thank you for answering that. Does anyone know where my stuff is too? It’s been a few days since I was transported here but none of my things came with me besides what I was wearing…I have things I feel I need too.” He didn’t reply yet, looking at something in her room, “things that help me sleep for example.” Then snapped back into, “huh?! Things like what??”. She looked shyly towards the bed, “well I don’t have a stuffed animal but what if I did… I have a cozy warm blanket that helps me sleep…. I don’t know how to control the temperature here either, or if I even can.” She continued, she was being open & it was helping her feel so much better but she felt as though she was being a bit whiny, she didn’t like complaining but things had been building up for a while. “Ugh don’t you humans know anything? It’s all through your D.D.D., why didn’t you ask Karasu.” She looked genuinely confused, “I-I can do that?” then she mumbled, “I didn’t realize this place was like a fancy smart home” “thank you, that makes things clearer.” She settled her things & asked him to go outside while she changed & he did so though he did it complaining, “why do I have to move, I’m not gonna look at you. I don’t care, why don’t you change outside huh?” She just gently pushed him as she started to undo her buttons & seeing him go red, he left promptly after that. They were quiet for a bit. She didn’t know what he was thinking about but her own mind wandered, ‘Only one night ay? I wonder if that’ll be enough..’, “come in!” she yelled when she finished changing & he soon opened the door, “all ready, are y-“ he entered with his eyes closed only to stop when opening them, he’d only seen her in uniform & the clothes she got here in once, but seeing her like this was different, she seemed very vulnerable. He coughed covering his face slightly, “y-you. Get in bed, you gotta sleep.”. She did as she was told but as she didn’t know him well still & she couldn’t argue with the fact she needed to sleep, she said one thing, “Thank you, just gonna let you know that I’m gonna message Lucifer before I sleep to let him know you’ll be with me all night. So if anything happens…”. The look of shock on his face that followed as if to say, ‘are you serious?’, and she kept going, “I-I just want to be honest with you, I- I’d rather tell you & be open about it right?” He grumbled but grabbed some spare blankets & pillows & sat by the door reluctantly. “do demons do anything weird in their sleep?” was the random question that came from the girl after about 5 minutes of silence, “…huh?”. Maybe she felt more at ease being able to get answers now, but he did say something, “uh… well depends the demon I guess. I don’t do anything, I just sleep & wake up in the morning.” “hmmmmm” she replied, “hey! You don’t believe me, listen you better start treating me with more respec-“ And she was snoring lightly again, I guess it didn’t take too much. Mammon mumbled & grumbled a little but found that he himself wasn’t too tired, he played on his phone for a while, humming & singing quietly to himself, but he got bored & peaked over at Raquel. It was about 3am at this point, she was still sleeping & he was wondering why she waited so long to do so. He yawned, laid on the floor, then he found himself wondering & saying aloud quietly, “why am I sleeping on the floor, while the lowly human gets the comfy bed”, he was a little annoyed at the situation, clearly forgetting why he was there. He took the covers off her bed, until he was all wrapped up & the floor suddenly looked comfier than the bed itself. Happy with himself, he snuggled up in all the layers, “hmmmm, much better”. ACHOO, he startled, “what was that sound?” it was the girl, she was sneezing, was it because she was cold? 

Hnnnng, he was fighting an urge, this man was literally greed. 'They’re all mine, I’m not sharing!' was screaming inside him, but part of him thought maybe he could spare one blanket, temporarily. 'UGH FINE'. He got up reluctantly & put one single blanket over her, ‘there that should be good enough so she doesn’t freeze to death’ he thought proudly to himself, he was pretty awesome at this taking care of a human stuff huh?. Mammon turned around the go back to his own cozy nest when he was pulled by the forearm, “Goodnight~”, Raquel mumbled in the sweetest, softest voice before falling back asleep, her grip loosening as soon as it came. Mammon was left wide eyed starring at her in disbelief, he didn’t know people could do that, ‘& why was it so cute…’ he found himself thinking, he didn’t know it but he was bright red, not expecting any of that. He gave her one more blanket, tossing it on her with a flourish & curled up again in his blanket fort by the door to rest. He closed his eyes but he couldn’t help thinking about this human that started to spark his interest more than he would’ve ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic I'm posting on AO3 & I am SO excited about it wow. I've written for myself a few times but I don't often share it so, ! thank you! for reading this until the end. Also wanna mention, this was written on *checks watch* Saturday, I started playing Obey Me! on Thursday, & I've already written like 4,000 words about it? I don't usually write that much so needless to say I've been enjoying it! I told myself I'd delete it after the second day & here we are already at level 22 whoooo, anyways it's been fun. No spoilers pleaseeee, will probably be writing more in the future~
> 
> p.p.s. I'll write about The Arcana, One Piece & Obey Me for now


End file.
